The Potion of Mirrors
by Brett the Dream Master
Summary: BATTLE ON THE BURNING RANCH. Brett vs. Shadow Vincent. Secrets on both sides revealed. New fighters enter the fray. Including one of the DBZish kinds. I'm keeping this strickly Zelda. R&R please.
1. The Kakariko Raid

Note: I don't own any character from the legend of Zelda series; also note that only characters that belong to me are Brett and Itenion. The characters Larz, Leisis, and Kyle belong to my friend at the Vinculum by the name xXOniLinkXx. Vincent belongs to Kyr, and WCS belongs to WCS II. Hey they deserve as much credit for this as I do, give yourself credit guys *Round of applause *  
  
  
  
Return of Shadow Link…  
  
Prologue: Too Good to Be True  
  
"Ahh, it's been a looonnnggg week," Link yawned to himself, soaking in the Kakariko hot springs, "If these are supposed to be relaxing, then why am I so edgy?"  
  
"It could be the fact that your using the only hot spring both men and women can use," said the manager of this little resort.  
  
"No, that wouldn't bother me," said Link, running one of his hands through his rather shot hair, after all, it had withstood searing flames, the coldest temperatures in Hyrule, and more.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Well, isn't this place lively," spoke a little blue rodent. Brett looked down at him in his shirt pocket.  
  
"Now, quiet Itenion, it's not like we haven't been to a place with hot springs before," Brett said.  
  
"Sir, may I ask you something," asked a villager, who had watched Brett from the time he had entered this morning, "Who are you talking to?"  
  
"Nobody, just to myself," Brett said, "Now, let's go take a look at these hot springs"  
  
1 Somewhere out in Hyrule…  
  
A shadow sites calmly on a boulder in the distance of Death Mountain pondering...  
  
"Mwa ha ha ha... now my little friend, Link, you have fallen into my trap just like all of the other fools… Ha ha ha..."  
  
A shadow with no owner creeps up behind Shadow Link without making a sound. "M-Master I h-have n-news to re-report... Link has fallen into our trap and we are ready and waiting for the next part of your master plan... sir..."  
  
"I know that you fool!" Shadow Link sighed, "But that's okay, tell the others that I'm about ready... now go! All will fall into place as said 'Shadows come live once new allies arrive.'"  
  
"Y-Yes master..." says the shadow as he left as quietly as he came.  
  
Elsewhere in Hyrule...  
  
"This is such beautiful air, much better then what we are used to don't you think so Leisis... Leisis, LEISIS!" yells Larz.  
  
"Huh... what, oh yeah, it's much less stuffy without the smell of rotting flesh in the dungeons. By the way Larz... who are supposed to meet here in Kakariko?"  
  
While staring out into the distance of Hyrule, "Link... he saved Hyrule while we were away in another land. On our way back I saw a group of shadows on Death Mountain after we came out of the portal. I only heard part of their conversation though..."  
  
Kyle was listening in on the conversation while he was checking on his horse but decided to leave it at that.  
  
Kyle broke the silence as he said, "Well here we are, Kakariko. Although I am getting a little hungry, how about we go get something to eat first?"  
  
Larz and Leisis nodded their heads as they both dismounted off of their horses. Soon Brett was walking in the same crowded street as Larz and company. He looked around, losing his concentration, until...  
  
"HEY, watch it!" someone screamed, Brett was shocked from his dazed state to see he had knocked Leisis to the ground.  
  
"Oh, uh, sorry, didn't mean to do that, this is my first time in Hyrule you see," Brett began, he wasn't sure where to go from there.  
  
"Brett, tell them who you are at least," Itenion hissed from his shirt pocket.  
  
"Oh, uh, right," Brett looked at Itenion. Larz, Leisis and Kyle looked between each other, confused by this weird behavior, "I'm Brett Satoru, Dream Master of Galia and Mercenary, and you all would be?"  
  
"Oh... well sorry about that there but we are getting a little hungry you see... I apologize. By the way I'm Leisis, this is Larz, and Kyle. We just arrived from a far away place, would you like to join us as we eat, we could get to know each other maybe," Leisis replied.  
  
Brett looked at them for a minute, considering the offer, then a growling sound interrupted his thought, he soon realized that that was his stomach answering his question for him, "Uhh... there's your answer for ya, I haven't eaten anything since the day before I got here."  
  
"Hexians and your weaknesses," mumbled Itenion.  
  
"Shut up Mouse," Brett screamed. Then he looked up to notice that the three were looking at him like he was crazy, "WHAT?"  
  
"What", yelled the three in unison.  
  
"Ekkkkk, there is a mouse, EW EW EW!" Leisis screamed as she jumped up onto Larz who fell, Leisis' golden hair got into Larz's line of vision. Leisis was then sitting on top of Larz very comfortably... but not for Larz that is...  
  
Larz tried to get up as he said. "Ummm, you can come with us as we go get some food then, once Leisis gets off of me!"  
  
"Alright, let's go," said Brett.  
  
"Got some grain or cheese on you?" Itenion asked Leisis, he loved people who were freaked out by mice, and he'd do anything to get under their skin more.  
  
"Shut up Itenion, she just knew that I said MOUSE, not that she sees you," Brett said.  
  
"Oh yeah, her seeing me, that can be arranged," Itenion said, he jumped from Brett's shirt pocket, scrambled along the ground and up the back of Larz, then he bit down hard.  
  
"Itenion NO," Brett screamed as he watched Leisis go flying because of the sudden pain in her ass Itenion had sent.  
  
"OUCH! What the HELL bit me... urg uhh ehh uhh, t-that was w-weird... another MOUSE eekk! It was that mouse that bit me! That's it, now that mouse is going to die for that!" Leisis scrambled as she went for her horse, out of a bag she pulled out a silver and gold sword. "I'll use my King's Sword, it's never failed me." Leisis raised the sword to the sun as light glistened off of it, "That's it mouse, and now it's the end for you! I'll finish it nice and quick," Leisis ran up to the mouse as she begun to swing. Larz finally got up as he looked at Kyle.  
  
"Hey, that bite could of caused her to go insane?" said Kyle.  
  
"Hmm that could be it, we'll never know until we ask her ourselves," said Larz  
  
Brett watched in horror as Itenion was about to get cut right before his eyes when he decided to do something about it...  
  
2 Meanwhile…  
  
Vincent left Hyrule Market town. He had just spoken with the King, and found Ganon was defeated. He sensed a faint energy in the distance. He looked towards Death Mountain.  
  
"Strange, I sense both good and evil there," he said. He ran to his horse, Flame, mounted it, and rode into Kakariko Village to see a person about to stab their sword into the ground.  
  
"No way," said Itenion, teleporting out of the way just as the sword cleaved it's way into the ground where he once stood, "Don't think your gonna get rid of me that easily," Leisis looked at her shoulder to Itenion standing there, "Hehehe, I love getting under people's skin."  
  
"Itenion, get over here, now," Brett screamed, Itenion groaned.  
  
"That's not even funny," Itenion replied, "I was just havin' some fun, it's not exactly comfortable in that shirt pocket of yours."  
  
"I don't care, get your fury butt over here," Brett said, Itenion reluctantly leapt off of Leisis and climbed back into Brett's shirt pocket, "Now, shall we go to lunch?"  
  
"Hey, who are you guys," came a voice from a little far away. Brett's necked instantly snapped around to looked at the source.  
  
"I'm Brett, mercenary and Dream master of Galia, and you would be?" Brett replied.  
  
"Vincent," replied the man.  
  
"I see, well, that's kind of odd, meeting a bunch of people all at once, that normally only happens to me when there's trouble," said Brett, "So, what kind of currency is accepted here, I'm guessing it's not Dragon Coins."  
  
"No, it's rupees," said Kyle.  
  
"Rubies?" Brett questioned.  
  
"Not rubies, ruPEEs," Leisis corrected, pulling out a green one to show to Brett.  
  
"Looks like an emerald," Brett said.  
  
"Well, it's not," Larz said.  
  
"Okay, well, I was coming in from Galia, and picked up a few from some the monsters I defeated on the way here," Brett pulled a couple of red rupees, five or six blue rupees, and 10 green rupees.  
  
"Well, at least he has some money," said Vincent.  
  
"Well, my job rakes in tons of money, usually, this place is WAY to peaceful for a mercenary to make a living," Brett replied, "So, what say we all go grab a bite to eat, and get on over to the hot springs."  
  
"Can you hold on as we go and find our horses, we left them besides a restaurant and we can feast over there," said Larz.  
  
The group walked on being following behind Larz who obviously had the best sense of direction. Larz walked past a merchant who begged them to buy something, but they refused. "So Larz, where did you and the rest of your group come from, by the look of it seems as though you came from somewhere in Hyrule," asked Brett with a spark of curiosity.  
  
"Umm... we actually came from a distant land away from Hyrule but we were all born here in Hyrule... I'd rather not talk about it though... it's kind of a long story..."  
  
"Excuse me, I need to see someone, out of the way! Do any of you know anyone named Link; I need to speak with him? Out of my way!" A woman in her early 20s wearing a robe and had silky golden hair ran through the crowd of people.  
  
"Well here we are, the restaurant I saw. Hey who's that that just ran inside. Looked like Zelda... naw, it couldn't be, could it?"  
  
"Um, Leisis... who's Zelda, do you guys know her?" asked Brett.  
  
"Zelda? Why she's the princess of Hyrule and owner of the Triforce of Wisdom. Zelda lives in the castle up past that hill," responded Leisis as she pointed off into a direction.  
  
Vincent began to rub his stomach being reminded that it was still empty. "Hey, I would love to chat but can we do it after we eat something? I'm starving!"  
  
After Lunch they headed to the hot springs. "I wonder what the woman wanted?" Vincent said. When they got to the hot springs, Link had gone already. Vincent got a slight headache as they neared the springs.  
  
"Are you ok?" Leisis asked.  
  
"Yeah, its just a headache," Vincent replied rubbing his head. By the time they got to the springs Vincent's head was pounding. He was going to turn down getting into the Hot spring, but he stumbled and fell into one.  
  
"Owe, my head... what's going on? I better get out of the spring before..." Vincent couldn't finish when he saw a shadow disperse from his feet as he climbed out.  
  
"Mwa mwa ha ha ha.... s-shadow mu-must find shadow.... link..." said the shadow as it left and climbed up out of the spring. It then went in the direction of Death Mountain.  
  
"Looks like my job is saved, you guys do have some bad guys roaming around here now don't you?"  
  
"Hmm, I better investigate this a little more... I know Link might know something about this! Ek… Better keep my voice down," said a shadowed person watching our heroes. Though he did his best not to move, his shivering was causing a slight rustling of leaves, then he made the biggest mistake, he shifted his position.  
  
"Hey Vincent! How's your headache, you took a nasty fall into that spring and then… there... was.... what's that noise?" said Kyle as he realized that there was something in the bushes!  
  
Oh no! They saw me! Better run out of here! A shadow thought  
  
"You'd think we'd have enough weird things happening to us," said Itenion as he saw what all the noise was about.  
  
"Be quiet Itenion, we have enough trouble as it is! Hey that looks like that lady that we saw in town! I wonder if she IS Zelda!" said Leisis  
  
"Arg I better stop running and introduce myself... besides, one of them already has a lead on me anyways. Please stop, I'm sorry for the disturbance!" the woman stopped and looked at the odd group, "My name is Princess Zelda and I'm looking for someone named Link. It would also be of help to me if I could ask you some questions…?"  
  
"Wow, so that was Zelda," replied Brett.  
  
"I guess we could talk, besides, we don't have many ideas on our situation so you could be of some help. Let us go to the inn, where it's more private. I think I can get us inside for free," said Larz as he put away a sword in the blink of an eye.  
  
"I think I have some explaining to do, don't I," said Zelda as she placed down her hood.  
  
"Oh yeah, you sure do. By the way, I'm Leisis. That's Larz, Kyle, Brett, and Vincent. Welcome to the club of New Arrivals and Friend... that's you," said Leisis  
  
Once they got to the Inn, Vincent immediately said that he would go to for Link. "I can sort of home in on powerful forces of good and evil, " Vincent drew his sword for the first time since before he came to Hyrule. It was made of a very reflective metal. The rim of the blade was made of gold, and all along it was strange writing all in gold. He then left the Inn. Vincent proceeded to go to Death Mountain trail for he sensed a great evil there.  
  
3 Near Death Mountain…  
  
WCS checked, "Okay, so... lets see, you guys need about twenty gallons of water for the public dispersion, and fifty bundles of Deku sticks for torch lighting, right?"  
  
A fairly tall guy about six feet, with blond hair just going past his shoulders, in a ponytail. His blue eyes were fixed on a giant creature that didn't look anything Hylian. It was indeed a Goron, King Darunia to be exact.  
  
King Darunia reassured WCS with his answered, "Yes, and we need a few pounds of meat."  
  
Another male that seemed about the same age, height, and colored eyes as the first chimed in.  
  
Link: "Meat? Since when did you guys start eating meat?"  
  
King Darunia: "We've always eaten meat, it actually substitutes for the rocks when we have a shortage, but we try to stock up on it when we can, because much like those crops you guys tell me stories about, there are times of good harvest of sirloin rock, and sometimes it isn't so plentiful, so..."  
  
He trailed off, to give them the idea, and they both let it be known that they then understood.  
  
WCS turned around, "Okay then, we'll take this to the King, and see what we can get back to you with. See you around old buddy." WCS finished with a slight snicker, only to have King Darunia clap him on his shoulder, and causing him to buckle for a second in his step. King Darunia never liked being called old.  
  
King Darunia stopped the two, "Wait, before you go... I was wondering. Why did you let your hair grow out S?"  
  
WCS self-consciously stroked his hair, "Well, the princess made a comment about how we would both look with our hair grown out, and we both decided to see who she would think looked the best with long hair."  
  
King Darunia, "What, you two trying to get her attention?"  
  
"NO!" Link quickly responded, always trying to hide his crush on the princess, while WCS calmly stated his "No."  
  
WCS commented, "We just thought it would be funny to put her on the spot, since she always liked to torment us."  
  
Link's face flushed for a second, but Darunia caught it, while WCS was looking away, though Darunia didn't press the matter, he knew Link all to well, and knew that that meant Link rather liked the attention the princess gave him, no matter what it was.  
  
King Darunia, "Far be it for me to get it way then."  
  
WCS retorted at the comment, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
King Darunia snickered, "Nothing, it's just that, well it don't rightly look your style, if the both of ye's know what I mean."  
  
Link grunted, "For the umpteenth time Darunia, don't call us that."  
  
"Call you what?" King Darunia asked innocently.  
  
"Just because we are letting our hair grow doesn't make us ladies, so I have to agree, just lay off with that joke o'yours," said Link  
  
King Darunia burst out laughing, and clapped both of them on the shoulders as they both struggled to stay standing from the impact. After a few more minutes of conversation, and conformation, the two guys left to take the requisition to the King of Hyrule. And were heading down hill, when Link thought he recognized someone coming uphill from Kakariko village.  
  
"Hey WCS, didn't that guy that walked past us look familiar," asked Link as he pointed to a distant person.  
  
"Hmm, you are right, he does look pretty familiar..." said WCS  
  
4 At the Inn…  
  
"So Zelda what did you come all the ways up here for," said Larz as he stroked his chin.  
  
"Well... it concerns Link, the hot springs, and someone named WCS... it may sound odd but what Vincent did at the springs may be a lead to what I need to find out," said Zelda as she looked out the window and saw two figures coming their way...  
  
"Well, until this Link gets here, I might as well ask a few questions myself," Brett got up from leaning on the wall in the darkest corner of the room, "First of all, I've heard about a man named Ganondorf, who was he?"  
  
"Are you kidding, anyone from this dimension knows who Ganondorf is, he plunged Hyrule into an area of apocalyptic darkness, and cut off trade to other nations unless he could rule over them as well (Typical Evil Overlord)" Zelda said.  
  
"Never heard of 'em," Brett mumbled, "And what is 'Death Mountain' sounds like Chaos Mountain from my home world."  
  
"Well, it was given its name because it is an active volcano, and the path is perilous, the Gorons live up there," Zelda explained, Brett gave her a quizzical look, "You haven't heard of the Gorons?"  
  
"Nope, not at all, see I come from an entirely different planet, I got here by teleportation, EXTREME teleportation," Brett said, "And I'm sticking around cause my intuition tells me that there'll be need of my services soon."  
  
"What do you do anyway Brett?" asked Larz, he knew Brett was a mercenary, but what was Brett's 'services'.  
  
"I am a body guard, a mercenary warrior, you know, something that requires this," Brett pulled out a very eloquent longsword, it shined in the dim light, on the hilt of the blade was the word SATORU, "It's my family heirloom, the Satoru Longsword, my father gave it to me when he..." Brett stopped and bit his lip, "Nevermind, I think I've talked enough, I'll wait for this Link guy to get here before I do anything more."  
  
  
  
Near Death Mountain Summit...  
  
"I... must report... to Shadow Link," mumbled Shadow Vincent, "Must tell him of the newcomer, he must know of... the change."  
  
With that, the Shadow made its way into Death Mountain Crater.  
  
"Hmm... looks like a very nice blade that you got there! If it ever loses its sharpness, don't worry. Up there on Death Mountain they got Gorons that can make it like new. Although mine could use a little sharpness itself... it's been through a lot... But, never mind," finished Larz as he gazed to a sword that he pulled out.  
  
"If you don't mind, Kyle, why's Larz so attached to his blade," asked Brett while looking at Larz's sword. The blade itself seemed as if made of gold and the middle was a clear dark blue, the hilt was as dark and as black as a raven's feathers with swirls of red.  
  
"Aye, he and that sword there have been through too much. His father died at the hands of Gannondorf... his mother died when he was a wee lad... not many know much about him though... A year ago we all left to another world and that's when he found his beloved blade. That sword has killed thousands, seeking revenge on all those evil and a blackened heart. Should see him in battle though, tougher then steel on the outside but gentle on the inside," replied Kyle.  
  
5 At the foot of Death Mountain…  
  
"Hey WCS, what do say about a rest at the little inn out yonder there? We could use a little rest till we go back to the castle," said Link with a glint of tiredness in his eye.  
  
"I suppose so... we could use a rest, we just came down from Death Mountain."  
  
Link and WCS walk into the inn to be surprised by a large group of people chatting away, noticing one of them was Zelda. "Zelda! What are you doing here? Aren't ye supposed to be at the castle!"  
  
"Link! I was coming for you and then I ended up with these nice people," said Zelda as she showed Link and his companion the rest of the group.  
  
"So this is the fabled Link that I heard about eh! He don't look like too much to me," said Brett as he leaped out of the group of people.  
  
6 Somewhere in the crevices of the crater…  
  
"Master... I've come with news. There's been a change of plans, same as with our enemies..." a shadow bowed to the back of his master  
  
"Yeah, and who might you be there...?" asked Shadow link indifferently  
  
"Vincent, Shadow Vincent," The shadow snickered.  
  
"Sir, our enemy has a few knew members, including one that has never been to Hyrule," said Shadow Vincent.  
  
"Really, well, that could work to our advantage, I don't care now about Link, it would be good to catch him and his allies by surprise, that was Ganondorf's greatest error, allowing Link time to realize the path to defeating him," Shadow Link directed a few of his soldiers to rally his troops, "I on the other hand, will NOT make the same mistake, I care not for what they are doing now, prepare the attack, go to phase 1, Destroy Kakariko. Buwahahaha!"  
  
In Kakariko  
  
Brett had stepped out for some fresh air, Link had finally arrived with WCS and Vincent in tow. Brett had decided not to get involved unless either his life was at stake or there was a reward in all of this.  
  
"Even a mercenary has to make a living, I don't make too many friends, but that's only because they don't understand how hard my line of work really is," Brett said to himself.  
  
"Now, don't say that kid," Itenion said, "You made plenty of friends back home, right?"  
  
"But, you see, they are part of Mercenary Unit USF," Brett said, "They are my allies, no matter what."  
  
"You're right, everybody resents you," said Itenion.  
  
"It's because one day I could be their ally, the next I would be their enemy if the pay was worth it," Brett said, "Wonder when they'll finish."  
  
7 Outside Kakariko…  
  
Vincent was meditating, while the rest of the group was talking to Link and Zelda.  
  
Suddenly, a clocked figure fell from the sky. Vincent immediately leaped up, and drew his sword. The clocked figure draw his blade, which was identical to Vincent's.  
  
The two battled for ten minutes, until two more clocked figured grabbed Vincent. The first figure beat Vincent until he was unconscious. Vincent's sword fell to the ground. The clocked figures dragged Vincent into the distance. His sword was left on the ground.  
  
8 Back at the Inn…  
  
"So Zelda... why did you come all the ways out here for? You could of been badly hurt if you didn't watch yourself, thank the goddesses that these guys saw you!" said Link  
  
"Yes, well it was fortunate for me that I saw them... although they do seem to know more about this then I do," said Zelda as she quickly glanced towards Larz then to Brett, and back to the eyes of Link.  
  
"Does Impa know about your little runaway? If not, she soon will..." said Link  
  
"Yes, Impa does know but I told her to keep a low profile for me. Now, let's move on to more important matters. I... sense a great evil beginning to brew. For all I know... it is one of Gannondorf's minions, but he seems to know more then I," she looked to Larz who was talking to Brett.  
  
"Yes... he seems to know quite a lot. I'll try to get something out of him..."  
  
"Yeah... so will I..."  
  
"... So that's how my job works," said Brett as he perked himself up. He liked to explain his job to others. "By the way Larz, have you seen where Vincent went...?"  
  
"Ahh yeah. He said that he went to meditate outside of the village or something like that..." said Larz.  
  
"He's been out there for quite a while now, wonder if he is okay..." Leisis said.  
  
"Sure hope so, sure hope so," said Larz as he peeked out a window...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Kakariko Raid  
  
"I'll go check, okay," Brett walked in the direction Larz was pointing, "You guys concentrate on the matter at hand."  
  
"WhAt MaTtEr," screamed a very odd creature, it looked a lot like one of the many carpenters who had worked on the Bath House Hot Springs Building, "Oh, YoU MeAn ThAt IdIoT gIrL's ReMaRk."  
  
"Who the heck is that?" Brett exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, JuSt A sOlDiEr Of My GrEaT mAsTeR," said the shadow, "AnD tHeRe ArE mOrE."  
  
"Soldiers...? What kind of soldiers, explain you," screamed Brett lashing out his sword.  
  
"MiNiOnS Of ShAdOw LiNk, HeRe To DeStRoY tHiS eNtIrE vIlLaGe! AnD yOu!" said the shadow.  
  
"Shadow Link! He's still alive! I'll finish him. Stay back Zelda," said Link as he stood up off his chair.  
  
"So shall we begin or are we just going to stand here, eh?" said Brett.  
  
Link and Larz and all the others pull out their swords simultaneously. "So... shadows... enjoy the last light that you'll ever see," said Larz as Brett saw a glint of fire in Larz's eyes. More shadows of beings began to appear from the corners of the inn... Suddenly, the carpenter shadow leapt from the roof of the Inn and set to bombard anyone under him on the ground.  
  
"BREAK," screamed Brett as he leapt from the spot in time to see the shadow rip into the ground, the rest reacted this, taking on every warrior 2 to 1. Brett had to take on three though, because his skills could barely be matched by two, the rest were having a hard time keeping up with the agile shadows (Brett is INCREDIBLY fast, these shadows are overwhelming to fight when you really can't hit them, and I'm assuming your characters are used to fighting with brute strength, not speed).  
  
"What's wrong, the people these shadows depict could never go this fast, aren't they like mirrors?" Link screamed, then one of the shadows he was fighting let loose a ball of fire from its mouth, he dodged, and it hit the side of a building. Soon it was caught ablaze, fortunately the people within escaped the burning of the house before it was life threatening, "T- they can breathe fire?"  
  
"Seems so, don't worry, just try to make sure you aren't between a building and them," Larz screamed, adjusting himself so that the fire would hit the north wall of Kakariko, just missing the graveyard.  
  
"I don't like this at all," Leisis said, "This attack was so sudden, no minion of Ganondorf's would be this reckless."  
  
"Maybe it was a more reckless member," suggested Brett, "The shadow link they talked of must be after revenge."  
  
"Because I beat him," Link mumbled, Brett's elven ears caught the remark.  
  
"Exactly," Brett said as his ears twitched. He swung his sword, but the shadow he swung at made it a glancing blow.  
  
"Hmm, if what Brett said was right... these are shadows, then light must have some effect. Everyone that has a shield take it out and try to reflect the light! This should work," said Larz while bringing out a shield. It was plain black, a black darker then coal. It seemed to be made of some kind of metal.  
  
"Are you sure that this is going to work! I'd hate it if you were wrong," said Brett while ducking away from a blast of fire.  
  
The light reflected off and hit one of the shadows. "Arg! Light... too strong!" One of the carpenters flew back and hit the wall of the inn. The sudden shock made part of the burning inn fall down and destroyed the carpenter.  
  
"Hey it looks like if we back them off with light and hit the inn then they would die faster! Lets try it," said Kyle bringing up his shield. Four more of the carpenters hit the inn and burned away to dust. "Would you look at that! Only four more and we're done," Link said while knocking away a sword swing.  
  
"You fool! Don't think you'll get rid of us that easily!" Then the remaining three began to breath fire. Brett used his speed to go behind the carpenters. Then using his sword to knock them down.  
  
"How about I finish this. I barely got to kill much, I'll use a spell," said Leisis as she brought out a bottle with black fire. It was dancing around inside the bottle itching to get out. Leisis opened it and let it fall onto the prostrating shadow carpenters.  
  
"Hey Leisis, what was that stuff it looked really odd. Kind of like fire or something," said Zelda coming out from behind a tree.  
  
"Almost, almost..." mumbled Leisis  
  
"Well, where are we going to stay? The inn burned down and that was our only choice..." said Link brushing some sweat from his forehead.  
  
"Did you forget already!? I'm a princess, I live in a castle," said Zelda buffing out her chest.  
  
9 In the Crater…  
  
"Curses.... I better send out more shadows. Maybe I should send out the Vincent's...." mumbled Shadow Link.  
  
Vincent woke up to find himself chained to a wall. The shadows guys were guarding him. He pulled as hard as he could against the chains, but they wouldn't budge.  
  
"Save your strength fool," one of the shadows said.  
  
"Din's Fire," Vincent whispered. He grabbed the chains as heat began to build in his hands. So, the chains caught fire just before melting. Vincent flung the molten chains on two of the shadows. They turned to dust moments later.  
  
"Fool!" the remaining shadow said. He leapt at Vincent. Vincent rolled forward, then grabbed for his sword, just to find it wasn't there.  
  
"Great. Just great," Vincent mumbled. He swiftly dodged the shadow. Vincent clapped his hands together, then slowly moved them apart. Electricity gathered between them. Vincent thrust one hand at the shadow, and a stream of electricity hit the shadow. He thrust the other hand at the shadow, and another stream of electricity hit the shadow. The shadow flew into the wall, knocking it unconscious. Vincent, opened a vortex to Kakariko Village. He stumbled into the vortex.  
  
10  
  
11 In Kakariko…  
  
"Guys, this isn't over yet, look!" Brett pointed to the Inn, above it was a black dragon, and Link instantly recognized it.  
  
"Volvagia?!" Link screamed, then ten more shadows came out from behind buildings. Snickering on about a man from a ranch.  
  
"He was an easy kill, good to get us started, so fat and lazy," said one.  
  
"Ha, well, looks like these guys mean business," said another.  
  
"We'll get them though," said a third one, they were all coming closer. Then Vincent appeared through a vortex, "It's him, but we caught him hours ago," then the shadows made leaping attack, catching everyone one prepared, soon they had knocked the shields into the flames of the inn, "No way you can stop us now."  
  
"Guys, anytime you get a good idea, I would recommend you use it," said Brett, everyone was slowly being backed into the Inn, "If not, I suggest we run and hope for the best."  
  
"No, we can't run," said Leisis, "This is a town, with PEOPLE!"  
  
"Well, if we don't survive, ALOT more PEOPLE are going to suffer," said Brett. Then the shadows came at them, Brett suddenly got bold, "Everybody, attack with what you can."  
  
"I must get my sword," Vincent said.  
  
"Go ahead, we can handle these guys," Link said.  
  
Vincent closed his eyes for a moment, then ran out of the village. He found his sword near the entrance to the village. Vincent grabbed the sword then ran back up the stairs. Vincent ran up to a shadow, creating fire around his sword, then sliced straight through the shadow. Vincent noticed that the shadows hated the light, so conjured a sphere of light, and threw it into a shadow. Then, the shadow exploded. Vincent fell to one knee.  
  
"Are you alright?" Leisis asked.  
  
"Ya, it is just that I've used a lot of magic recently, and it is seriously draining me," Vincent replied.  
  
He stood up and threw a ball of fire into a shadow, but instead of burning up, it split into two.  
  
"Oh, this is just great!" Vincent said, dodging a punch.  
  
"Vincent... if you haven't noticed. They need to be hit with light first, then with fire," said Leisis dodging a sword blow.  
  
"You should have told me that before I wasted energy!" said Vincent  
  
"Fools! This attach isn't just on you, we plan on destroying the entire village," screamed a shadow before blowing some fire.  
  
"I think we should check behind us," said Kyle turning around, "would you look at that, they're goin' for the town as well." Behind the inn there buildings catching on fire, shadows running around destroying everything in their paths.  
  
The clashing of swords did not stop Leisis from noticing one of her combatants. "Ekk," yelled Leisis jumping back. Her face was filled with terror and fear.  
  
"What!? Did Itenion bite you again," said Brett with a smirk on his face.  
  
"No, just look at him or it, or whatever! Who out of us does he most resemble!?" stammered Leisis  
  
"Hey, is... that... V-Vincent!?" said Link  
  
"Mwa ha ha ha! You seem to be good with faces Link. Too bad it shall be the last that you shall see!" said Shadow Vincent  
  
Vincent jumped at a shadow, only to fall through it, "Owww. Well, that is a new one," Vincent replied.  
  
As the heroes battled against the shadows, a cloaked shadow looked down at them from the top of the windmill. He jumped down, landing in front of Vincent. The shadow threw off his clock, and he was an exact replica of Vincent, except his skin was darker, and he wore a black tunic.  
  
"I am the latest creation of the master," the evil Vincent said.  
  
"Ha, I have fought replicas of myself before. You are nothing new," Vincent said. He charged at his double, but his double jumped, and flipped straight over him. Vincent fired a blot of electricity, only to his it countered by his double.  
  
"You fool. I am no mere replica. I have been made stronger a fast then you!" The evil Vincent leaped into the air. In mid-air he fired a stream of dark energy at Vincent. Vincent barely dodged it.  
  
"This may be harder than I thought," Vincent said, charging at his double with his sword high.  
  
"Vincent, if you fight them alone then you have no chance. We should try to double team them and see what we can do in pairs! Besides, some of us are starting to get worn out and are running out of power... I hope that we stand a chance," said Leisis looking around at the wreckage surrounding her.  
  
"All right but I should warn you, my double is pretty strong," replied Vincent blasting out bolts of electricity.  
  
"Brett, Link, Larz, and Kyle start to pair up. Then we can work together to get rid of these guys!" Leisis screamed through the roar of the flames.  
  
"Alright," replied the four in unison.  
  
"Brett! Want to partner up. Power and speed make a pretty good team, don't you think," said Larz looking out towards the shadows.  
  
"Um yeah, I guess..."  
  
Brett began to hack away at the shadows as Larz began to concentrate. A blue aura began to form around Larz as his sword began to change colors.  
  
"Would ya look that Brett, Larz's using time to build up his power. Be careful cause he starts to attack at full force without care for anyone," yelled out Kyle.  
  
Larz opened his eyes to reveal green eyes that were different from the usual brown. Then suddenly they returned to normal. "Larz!? What the hell are you doing!? I'm working while your changing the color of your eyes," said Brett swinging his sword at the advancing shadows.  
  
"Aaaa! Out of the way!"  
  
Larz yelled as he began to run, passing Link and Brett with eyes opened wide. Larz jumped high into the air after slashing through three shadows. Larz brought his blade swinging down and crashing into a fourth. Brett and Link came from behind taking on the rest. "I'll try to go assist Leisis and Vincent, they need a lot of help, keep swinging Link!"  
  
Clang, clang could be heard as swords clashed, sparks expelling from every blow. Neither side giving up or taking a rest. "Larz, help us! Vincent and I need more help!"  
  
Larz jumped up the wall and climbed up to Leisis and Vincent. "Don't worry, I'm coming. I'm coming, slowly..."  
  
Vincent blasted some fire and electricity at his enemy, each blow taking power from him. "I-I'm getting w-weaker. Larz better get here s-soon..."  
  
"Eeeaahh!" Larz screamed as he jumped onto Shadow Vincent, slashing his back. Flames leaping and dancing from his legendary blade. Shadow Vincent jumped around doing a spinning slash. All swords were up in a defense.  
  
"I don't think we're doing so well... There are hundreds of them, and only six of us. We need more help. Even in groups we are losing," said Brett searching for any other signs of people in the village. There were none to be seen...  
  
A shadow passed over a portion of the group, and clinking sound as a few shadows were hurled over the group from behind. Turning they saw that WCS was back into the fray. Taking out twin golden swords that seemed to glow with light. The group backed into a circle.  
  
"Nice try, but you are a little late," said Link  
  
A couple ducked a rushing blade. Vincent took off after his double again, seemingly charging up for one more attack. But he wasn't releasing it, and it was causing him to loose his grip on reality, and realized to late that he missed a swiped at him. Slashing into his lower rib, and somehow crumpled him to the ground. As he looked up, he was grinning.  
  
"Go ahead and try it fool, you'll only kill yourself and your friends," said Shadow Vincent.  
  
Vincent was reading the attack when the shadow raised his sword for final strike. Vincent held his arms open with a smile on his face 'If I die, at least I'm taking you with me' was his thought as he began to wait for the finale blow to release the power he had built up. Just then he heard a hum, and a dull thud, then another, a blast of energy ricocheting, and another dull thud. Vincent opened his eyes to see that the WCS had clamped his arms together that formed what looked like a shield, and a force bubble around the group. The shadows couldn't get in, and the shadow Volvagia was billowing fire down on the thing. Vincent grabbed WCS's shield just were it attached to his gauntlets, and something weird happened. Both Vincent and WCS screamed in what sounded to be pain, but neither really in pain. And in an instant a bright flash illuminated the entire town, in a blinding white light that covered every corner. When it was done, the force bubble was gone, and the shadows looked paler, all the shadows did. They were hit with some massive spell of light. Some noticed this, and took to running, and the shadow Vincent smirked and leapt away. As Vincent moved to take after him, only to crumple to the ground again, having forgot about his injury. But the battle wasn't over, there were still legions of shadows in the village, all weakened from the massive light attack. Link could see some of the tougher opponents leave, including the shadow Volvagia. But the group was still surrounded and with wounded. Not to mention that whatever just happened somehow drained WCS of most of his fighting energy, and so they were all tired.  
  
Shadows were attacking everything. Not a crumb of land was left unnoticed, each building had flames working their way out from the inside. Possibly everyone had died, no people or any signs of life could be seen, except the shadows and our heroes.  
  
"Zelda! Zelda! Where are you!? You left when we were being attacked," yelled Link cupping his hands so his words were heard loud by anyone around.  
  
"Umm, yes I'm here! Behind the bush," said a voice when rustling of leaves was heard. Out popped Zelda brushing away a few stray leaves.  
  
"I was a little scared when they attacked so I hid here..."  
  
"Well... it looks like we aren't done yet... stupid shadows... yawn too... tired yawn" said Brett sheathing his sword.  
  
"We need to try and put out the fires, they may spread to the rest of Hyrule. Then there would be no way to ever possibly stop them. We need more help if we want to put an end to these shadows. Hey... did you hear someone. Sounds like," ended Leisis. "Over here, hey! You guys need some help," was the voice getting ever louder, "People!"  
  
Vincent stood up, using his sword as a staff. "I will... put out the... fires," Vincent managed to said. His sheathed his sword, then stood tall, holding his hands above his head. Vincent mumbled something inaudible, then a greenish orb formed in his hands. The orb exploded, sending out three waves of greenish winds. The winds extinguished most of the fires. Vincent fell to the ground.  
  
"No energy left," Vincent said as he lost conscious. 


	2. A Shadowy After-Math

Disclaimer (Why do you need this every chapter): I don't own Zelda, Link, Malon, Shadow Link, Shadow Volvagia, or Shadow Bongo Bongo. Or any other Zelda characters for that matter.  
  
The group owns as follows…  
  
Myself: I own NightStorm, Brett, and Itenion  
  
Vincent: Owns Vincent and Lauren, and Shadow Vincent  
  
ImFighter (Yes, the same one as here): Owns John, Dark John, Kayl, and assorted other characters  
  
xXOni LinkXx: Owns Larz, Leisis, and Kyle.  
  
WCSII: Owns WCS.  
  
(Told ya it was a group fic)  
  
Chapter 2: A Shadowed After Math  
  
Brett and Larz pushed rubble out of the way, and eventual found a few families of people, they were in a shelter, and it was full of the dead. Brett went into the shelter, and looked around, he caught something in the corner of his eye.  
  
"Guys, look at this one, he looks like he went through direct combat with the shadows," Brett screamed, Link looked at it.  
  
"It's Talon, why would he, no," Link said, "He didn't fight, it goes against his nature, he probably try to defend himself."  
  
"How could this have happened," cried Leisis.  
  
"This didn't happen, it's got to be a nightmare," said " Larz.  
  
"No, this isn't any nightmare," said Brett, "Link, was this Talon related to a girl named Malon?"  
  
"How did you know?" asked Link.  
  
"I met her on the way here, in fact, Lon Lon Ranch was my first stop here in Hyrule, Malon told me where I could find people," said Brett.  
  
""We're gonna have to tell Malon about this," said WCS.  
  
"Well, I'll take care of that," said Brett, in his 'the great leader' voice, "Everybody else should take Vincent and go to the castle," Brett said, he didn't know where the castle was, but he was sure Zelda had mentioned it.  
  
"Why do so many have to die? They did nothing... grrrr... they're going to pay, dearly," said Larz griping his fist around they handle of his blade.  
  
"We better go see if Malon is okay... I hope we can get there in time," said Brett looking for more people.  
  
"Link, Zelda, Kyle, and Vincent... you go back to the castle. It's too dangerous for Vincent and Zelda to be out here. Who knows what could come back and attack us. Rest of us... let's get moving. We don't have much time," said Leisis.  
  
Somewhere in Death Mountain  
  
"Great! They're splitting up... now I can put phase two into play soon. Vincent! Get here now!" said Shadow Link  
  
"Yes master," said a shadow dispersing from a wall, " what may I do for you now...?"  
  
"I'll be sending you somewhere. Take care of some business, someone... on a ranch... GO!" said Shadow Link  
  
"Yes... master...."said the shadow.  
  
Outside Kakariko…  
  
Everyone stood outside Kakariko, and Brett had summoned his own horse, NightStorm, with a whistle. This horse was pure black, and it had eyes like lightning, glowing ever yellow, on a lust for adventure and excitement, the horse really took after Brett like that, his eyes were like a hurricane, he himself was a thrill seeker, he would do anything for the sake of adventure and treasure. Brett guessed that it was his Satoru blood, he had his mother's gift, him being handsome, and his father's strength and marksmanship. His swordsmanship, on the other hand, was all his own, he was a blades man, and could use any weapon that could be conjured.  
  
"Well, we split up for now," Brett said, "You were sure to send the survivors someplace safe, right?"  
  
"Of course, I sent them to the Kokiri Forest," Link said.  
  
"Why there?" Zelda asked.  
  
"Because Hyrule Market Town is the most obvious place to get attacked, so why send them into more danger," Link comment, Epona whinnied slightly.  
  
"Alright, Everybody head for your specified lot, I'm gonna make sure our friend Malon gets the news," said Brett, "But let me break it to her, I know what it's like to loose your parents, once more I know what it's like to watch your father die because you didn't take proper care of your weapon, and your mother to die because of it..." Brett's eyes lowered, Leisis looked at him with sudden concern, a second ago he had a determination in his voice like fire, now it seemed that his certainty was lost, "Nevermind, let's just go."  
  
"You're not the only one Brett... although... I don't know how my parents died... well, I better get my horse," said Larz pretending to kick something on the ground.  
  
Kyle, Leisis, and Larz blew out three notes in unison, galloping could be heard coming their way. Leisis' horse was pure white, as if an angle from the heavens. Kyle had a black horse with a white mane. It seemed to be very calm and collected. Larz had a brown horse, its eyes seemed to reflect fire and to be very muscular, even though it was very fast. Its brown color was what made it seem odd. It had a very small hint of red.  
  
"Well... I guess we are ready to go our ways. Let's go, time is not to be wasted..." said Link.  
  
Vincent woke up to find everyone about to leave.  
  
"You aren't going to leave me, are you?" Vincent asked.  
  
"Hey, you're awake," Zelda said.  
  
"Of course," Vincent replied. Then he whistled, and his horse, Flame, rode up. The horse was a dark red. He mourned, and then rode out of the town.  
  
"Alright guys, let's move out!" Brett pulled bake on the reigns of NightStorm; the horse let out a mighty whinny, and leapt over the stream outside of the village. The others followed in short tow, and the group split, WCS, Brett, Larz, Leisis, and Itenion going one way, Vincent, Zelda, Link, and Kyle going the other.  
  
"So, we've hit the road," said Brett, looking back at Kakariko to see streams of smoke from the battle, "This morning, a thriving city, now, it has been reduced to rubble."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the Kakariko Remains...  
  
Shadow Link had order that two things not be touched by the onslaught, the Windmill and the well, but why, many shadows were gathered to see this, Shadow Vincent was gifted with many talents, and using powerful dark magic all his own was one of them. He stood over the well.  
  
"Upon your command master," he said, looking over his shoulder at Shadow Link, they had.  
  
"We need this one's help," said Shadow Link, he took his shadow sword and pointed at the well, "You have my command."  
  
Shadow Vincent nodded, and extended his hands above the well, then he began making strange gestures and quoting the same incantation over and over again. He was getting ever louder with each phrase he quoted in the incantation, then he lifted his arms to the air, and Shadow Bongo Bongo erupted from the well, "Sir, I present your new, most loyal minion yet, Shadow Bongo Bongo, at least 10x more powerful then his undead counterpart, he will be the pride of our army."  
  
"Good, good, excellent," Shadow Link squinted slightly, this beast would surely massacre Link and his friends, there was no way they could survive, "Even the speedy one and Vincent couldn't touch this thing, I doubt the others, with all the skills, will barely leave a scratch, Buwahahahaha!"  
  
Near Hyrule Market Town…  
  
Vincent was riding slowly into Hyrule Market Town when he felt a powerful evil come from Kakariko. He stopped his horse and looked back at the broken city.  
  
"What is it?" Kyle asked.  
  
"I felt a powerful energy come from Kakariko, but my sensing is shot right now so it is probably nothing," Vincent replied. They entered Hyrule Market Town, and proceeded to Hyrule Castle. Vincent stopped as he passed the Temple of time.  
  
"I need to regain my energy, and the Temple of Time is the best place besides the Sacred Realm itself to do that. I will catch you with you all," Vincent said as he dismounted his horse and walked to the Temple of Time. He entered the Temple, and already he began to feel energy return to him.  
  
Near Lon Lon…  
  
The other group heading towards Lon Lon Ranch were just cresting the second hill on the way when suddenly WCS had stopped, in mid-step. It took a moment for the others to notice that he wasn't with them. Looking back they saw that he was as white as some of the Poes could be.  
  
Larz asked, "What is it?"  
  
WCS stuttered on, "Something... powerful, something... darkly powerful. I can't get a true sense of it, like it is evading all attempts to be detected."  
  
Leisis asked, "Your psychic?"  
  
Just then WCS snapped out of his trance, and shook his head.  
  
WCS commented in a weary voice, "I'm sorry did you say something?"  
  
The remaining group members looked at each other, and seemed to conclude with each other not to reveal this to him just yet, and besides, they thought, perhaps it would be better to tell Link about it when they could. After the moments hesitation, which WCS wasn't able to take note of due to a throbbing headache, the group merely shook their heads no, and silently continued on. Brett was wondering about something, if WCS could sense something so powerful that it evaded detection by any other means, and still not know that he could do this, what else then could he do that either he, nor they knew about?  
  
Larz and company stopped before the ranch, Brett said as they had traveled, that he would be the first in, "She's the first person in Hyrule I met," Brett explained, "You could say I owe it to her to tell her what happened."  
  
Brett urged NightStorm into the ranch, and then he dismounted and told the horse to be quiet. He could hear Malon singing happily as she went about her chores, he pulled out another of his father's gifts, a flute, and began to play along, the sudden high pitched notes of his flute startled her. She quickly turned too see Brett walking up playing his flute.  
  
"Hey Brett, what brings you back to the ranch?" Malon asked. Brett's flute let out a high-pitched squeak as he swallowed.  
  
Damn, I was hoping for a chance for some idle chit-chat, that definitely would have softened the blow Brett thought.  
  
"Let me guess, you lost your way?" Malon teased.  
  
"No actually," Brett replied, strapping the flute back in the loop of his belt, he dusted off his trench coat before continuing, "I just came from Kakariko," Brett gestured to the large billowing cloud of smoke there. He knew the flames were bad, but it seemed that perhaps the billowing smoke was turning into a billowing cloud.  
  
"What's happened?" she asked. Malon had sent off her father this morning before Brett had arrived, and knew that if something had happened in Kakariko, that Talon would have come back with Brett. She could feel the weight and worry deepen when she saw the grim look on Brett's face, well, it was always grim, Brett just had that aura around him, but it was grimmer than usual, somehow she could tell.  
  
"I'm sorry Malon, there was nothing I, nor anyone could do to stop it," Brett said, "Today, your father died at the hands of a menace 1000 fold what Gannondorf was."  
  
Outside the Ranch...  
  
"Well, we gave Brett his fifteen minutes to break the news to Malon, think we'd better intervene?" asked Larz, who also seemed to have a knack for time as well. Then an explosion was heard, "THAT CAME FROM INSIDE THE RANCH!" (Larz was screaming over the blast, over course I'm gonna make it all caps, but for that one piece of text) Larz, Leisis, and WCS took the reigns of their horses back and charged in.  
  
At the Coral...  
  
"Hahahaha, so, at least she knows the truth before we take care of her," the shadow boomed, Brett instantly recognized the voice.  
  
"Show yourself, Shadow Vincent," Brett said, lashing out his sword out from its hiding place in his trench coat. Soon, the smoke from the blast cleared, Shadow Vincent stood over three dead horses.  
  
"The horses," Malon screamed. Brett charged into battle, aware that his friends weren't here to help.  
  
"Fool," Shadow Vincent unsheathed his own sword and Brett didn't give the shadow time to work his magic, forcing him into close range combat, he noticed the his friends were here.  
  
"He's after Malon, get her to the castle," Brett said. Larz attempted to come and help, "Don't worry about, I can hold my own, everyone should go with Malon incase I fail."  
  
"Brett, if I help, then your chances of failing decrease," Larz screamed.  
  
"NO, go, if two fight now, there only left to defend Malon should they fail, if only one fights, then three are left, and Shadow Vincent will defiantly be weakened if I don't have to worry about hurting anyone else," Brett said, Shadow Vincent, forced Brett's concentration back where it belonged, on the battle.  
  
Shadow Vincent slashed his sword across Brett's chest. Brett when flying back, but did a fancy spinning maneuver, and landed on his feet.  
  
"Flame!" S. Vincent called out. A ring of fire encircled Brett as the word concluded. Brett preformed a spinning attack, causing the fire to die down enough for Brett to leap over the flames. S. Vincent hit Brett with a blot of lighting. Brett shook off the blast and stabbed his sword into S. Vincent's ribs. S. Vincent screamed out in pain, but then punched Brett. Brett flew back a few feet, pulling his sword out. S. Vincent's wound healed almost immediately.  
  
"Fool! Did you actually believe that would stop me?" S. Vincent asked as he charged another bolt of lighting.  
  
Brett gripped his chest, he hadn't noticed the pain a second ago, he brought his hand up... blood, he looked up and S. Vincent. Out of the corner of his vision he saw Larz pulling out his sword, "This is the last time I'm going to tell you, get out of here, get Malon out of here, I can handle myself."  
  
"Brett..." Malon mumbled, then she noticed a glint in his eyes, "Guys, let's do what he says."  
  
"Why?" asked Leisis.  
  
"That glint in his eyes, I'm sure it wasn't there before, I think he's holding back something tremendous," Malon explained as calmly as she could, she was scared, excited (Why wouldn't she be, in all this chaos), and of course, heartbroken.  
  
"Right, let's go," Larz said, mounting his horse, everyone charged out, Brett watched them go.  
  
"It doesn't matter what you do fool, I'll catch up with them in the end," said Shadow Vincent. Brett smirked evilly, S. Vincent was unnerved.  
  
"Maybe you should hold your tongue, without them here, I have nothing to hold back," Brett gripped his sword tightly; the wound that had been inflicted healed itself nearly with a second between start and finish. Then Brett's hair began to change color, from blonde to red, and it was growing shorter to, a fierce wind began to come from Brett, his eyes began to glow, turning red themselves, his body rapped itself in a red aura (Wow, that's a lot of red) the ribbon that he used to tie his hair started flying away, but he caught it and tied it around his forehead. Then Brett let out a fierce roar as his presence suddenly shot up sharply.  
  
In the Temple of Time...  
  
Vincent was trembling almost instantly at the shock of this new power, it was primitive, and it seemed to know no ally, it was a powered to be feared, defiantly.  
  
Back at the coral...  
  
Brett had finished his dreadful transformation, is anger had built since the attack, and now he let the bottle open now that he could harm only one person. Brett's vision went blurry, he was losing control of himself, he knew that once his rage kicked in, not even 10 dragons working together could stop him, let alone one arch-mage, Brett just hoped it would last, and not give out at just the wrong time, his body would seemingly take no damage in the state, but it would all come crashing down on him as a punishment in the end. His lips began to form three words, he spoke them grimly "Bring it on."  
  
In the Temple of Time  
  
Vincent stood, trying to pinpoint this new power. He couldn't sense where it came from. The power blocked out all the other forces he felt except for one. He could felt Shadow Vincent, but the power all but blinded that. Vincent ran out of the temple and leapt onto his horse. He whispered words of an unknown language into the horse's ear. In Hylian they were, "To Hyrule Castle, Fly time is short, fly." Vincent's horse ran as fast as it could in this form (That will be explained later in the story.) Vincent got to Hyrule Castle. He dismounted and ran inside.  
  
"Something is happening," Vincent said.  
  
At Lon Lon Ranch  
  
Shadow Vincent fell to the ground trying to dodge one of Brett's attacks. He fired off a huge stream of lighting. It hit Brett with tremendous force, but Brett didn't even flinch. Shadow Vincent dodged two more of Brett's attacks. Shadow Vincent kicked Brett in the gut, but again it didn't affect him. S. Vincent decided he had no other choose.  
  
"This will drain me, but I refuse to lose to this worm," S. Vincent muttered. He spoke an incantation three times. The ground rumbled, and then the storage tower at the end of the ranch ripped from the ground. It flew straight at Brett.  
  
Brett looked at the incoming tower, his face still wearing a mask of emotionless ness. He put his hand out, and the tower burst to bits on his hand. He looked at S. Vincent coldly, without remorse.  
  
In Hyrule Field  
  
"Yo, slow down," Itenion's voice came off of Malon's shoulder, Leisis looked back, but nobody else noticed it. She began to gallop back to Itenion, he hopped on her shoulder.  
  
"Ek, get it off," screamed Leisis.  
  
"Whoa, cut it out, I'm kinda fragile you know," Itenion screamed, slightly enraged by her comment, "And I'm a he, not an it."  
  
Shadow Vincent for the first time ever was afraid. He was out of energy, and Brett was ready to kill him. He looked up at Brett. Brett held up his sword then Shadow Vincent saw his opportunity. He grabbed Brett's chest right where his wound was.  
  
"Arcaron!" Shadow Vincent called out. Energy poured from Brett into Shadow Vincent.  
  
Both people were thrown back. Shadow Vincent took a quarter of Brett's energy, but it was still enough to last. He pulled out his sword, and struck Brett across the left side of his face with it.  
  
A quarter energy gone, that meant Brett's rage wouldn't last as long as it would normally. The horrible beast that Brett had let his emotions become snapped, he rushed S. Vincent, and with a mighty kick, sent the shadow sorcerer through the coral fence, he continued sliding until he hit the outer walls of the coral. Brett walked up slowly, deliberately waiting for his opponent to realize the situation.  
  
Brett walks up to S. Vincent and grabbed his tunic. He pulled S. Vincent up and slammed him against the fence. Brett pulled out his sword, and is about to stab it into S. Vincent, who was smiling. Just as Brett began to move his sword, S. Vincent disappeared, this caused Brett to stumble forward. S. Vincent reappears behind him and punched Brett's face into the fence. Brett pulled it out and lunged at S. Vincent, who again disappeared. He reappeared to the side of Brett. He kicks Brett to the ground.  
  
"I believe I know your weakness in this state," S. Vincent said, again disappearing and reappearing behind Brett. "You don't think ahead," S. Vincent finished as he punched Brett hard in the back, and then disappeared. Brett's energy boost was fading.  
  
Brett suddenly coughed up blood, wounds began opening, his vision coming back to him, "Arrrrggghhh!" he screamed, his features returned to what they were before, except for the wounds that were pouring of his life force.  
  
"Hahaha, I thought, now I leave you for the dead," said S. Vincent.  
  
"You bastard," Brett manage to sputter, only to get a kick from S. Vincent.  
  
"Shut up, be a good little pest and die," said S. Vincent. Soon, he was out of sight, Brett hoped to god that Malon was at the Castle. He slowly shut his eyes, fighting to stay awake.  
  
"So... very tired," Brett finally gave in to the urge to sleep, and his world went black.  
  
In Hyrule Field…  
  
"Well, we're almost there. I hope Brett is going to be alright," said Larz looking out towards the castle.  
  
"Don't worry, I have faith in him, you shouldn't worry so much about him," said Malon looking concerned.  
  
Malon looked back and saw smoke billow out from the ranch. No movement could be seen any more. All they could do is hope that Brett was going to be all right.  
  
"Hey, there it is, the castle," said Larz alerting the rest of the group.  
  
"We should try and speed up a bit, if we want to get there in time before something attacks us," replied Leisis.  
  
Very soon they arrived at the castle. "Well, I'm back here again," said WCS, "I'll get us in so don't worry."  
  
WCS went to one of the guards and soon they were at the door. The guard went back to his post and we got inside with no trouble at all.  
  
Vincent had just finished telling everyone about the energy burst he felt when Larz, Leisis and Malon came in.  
  
"What happened out there?" Vincent asked.  
  
"Hey... where's Brett, wasn't he supposed to come with you," asked Vincent concerned.  
  
"Umm, he's not here right now. We ran into some trouble... so he decided to stay there. I hope he's alright," said WCS looking away, also feeling a bit concerned.  
  
"There's only one way to find out," said Zelda, "Well, two actually, but for all purposes, let's use this," she pulled out a crystal orb, and went to use it, pictures began appearing, Brett making his transformation, and the attacks that went between him and S. Vincent, and finally, Brett collapsing on the ground, blood gushing from his chest, but then they saw the present, and one new secret about Brett, fast healing, the wound in his chest was healing quickly, it was where most Hylians would've been two weeks after receiving the injury, "It seems he's lost, but can recover, I think he'll come when he's revived himself."  
  
At Lon Lon Ranch…  
  
S. Vincent was floating above the ranch.  
  
"Hmmmmm... It looks I won't have as much time as I thought," S. Vincent said. He disappeared.  
  
At Hyrule Castle  
  
Vincent just finished telling Larz, Malon, and Leisis what he felt. "Well, if that was Shadow Vincent then we all need to be prepared for the worst," Malon said.  
  
"Yes, and if it was Brett, and Shadow Vincent still did that to him, then we need to be prepared for the worst," Vincent said.  
  
"Come on, we are in the most secured part of Hyrule, what could happen?" Zelda asked.  
  
Just then a huge explosion blew the doors into the room apart.  
  
"Me!" S. Vincent said as he stepped though the doorway.  
  
"Great, just great, we're weakened, and we have to worry about the soldiers," Zelda panicked, "I'm afraid we're one card short of a full hand."  
  
"Who cares, we have to stop them no matter what," Link said with a spark of confidence, "Brett had to have weakened him anyway," Link continued, and then he noticed the wound Brett had inflicted near the beginning to the fight, "I guess I was right."  
  
"Think we can do it in confined space?" asked Larz.  
  
"I bet I can," came another voice, they all turned around to see another shadow sitting in the window with a bow in its hand, something was strange about this one, it jumped down out of the blinding sunlight, it was a white haired man, and he looked very much Hylian, but he didn't act that way, he slung an arrow in his bow, "Now, be gone," He fired, and S. Vincent dodged, but the arrow shot around like a boomerang, embedding itself in S. Vincent's back, "Now, attack while he's preoccupied."  
  
"I'll take care of him!" Vincent said, drawing and sword.  
  
"You must be crazy if you think we are letting you go it alone," Larz said.  
  
"Just get out of here," Vincent said. He held up his free hand and called out, "ALTORON!"  
  
There was a blinding flash, and when it subsided, Vincent and S. Vincent were gone.  
  
"What just happened?" Leisis asked.  
  
In Altoron  
  
Vincent and S. Vincent both appeared on a huge floating rock. The area around it was nothing but a mass of purple and black swirling colors.  
  
"You would rather die than let your friends enter?" S. Vincent asked, "You are a fool!"  
  
"Think I have a pretty good chance of winning here, remember in Altoron all magic is canceled out," Vincent said.  
  
"Hmhmhmhm, then you are guaranteed to lose," S. Vincent said, getting into a fighting pose.  
  
Vincent took the same pose, and then they both leaped at each other.  
  
At Hyrule Castle…  
  
"Before we go, I have a few questions for..." Zelda started, then everyone noticed the archer was gone.  
  
"He pulled a Sheik on us," said Link, who was promptly slapped by Zelda.  
  
"Now you know how I hate when you say that," said Zelda.  
  
"May I suggest that we take Vincent's advise and run," said Larz.  
  
At Altoron  
  
Vincent stabbed his sword into S. Vincent's right arm. S. Vincent punched Vincent. Vincent fell backward to the ground. S. Vincent pulled out Vincent's sword and now held his and Vincent's swords. Vincent jumped back as S. Vincent stabbed his sword at Vincent. Vincent dodged a slice from his sword, then kicked S. Vincent hard in the ribs. Vincent's sword fell to the ground, Vincent grabbed his sword and then he and S. Vincent dueled for ten minutes. Finally, S. Vincent stabbed Vincent in the leg, pulled out his sword, and uppercut Vincent, Vincent was knocked backward, then S. Vincent sliced his sword across Vincent's chest, Vincent flew back, and in mid-air, disappeared. S. Vincent sheathed his sword, and then disappeared from Altoron.  
  
At Hyrule Castle  
  
Vincent reappeared still flying back. He hit a wall, and was knocked unconscious. S. Vincent appeared outside of the castle. He had to find the princess and the girl Shadow Link wanted him to get.  
  
"I would've had them if Vincent hadn't pulled me into Altoron. Since time is slower there then here I imagine they are already gone," S. Vincent said just before he disappeared.  
  
Out in Hyrule Field…  
  
"Let's go, we need to get Brett. If he's going to revive himself, he better not re-die or something," said Larz getting everyone onto the horses.  
  
"I wonder who that archer guy was... I had a few questions," said Zelda getting up on Epona.  
  
Off they were, in the direction of Lon Lon Ranch to get Brett. In the distance they seemed as balls of fire raging through the fields, nothing daring to get in their way. "Hey, there it is! The ranch, it's on fire," yelped Malon cupping her hand round her mouth. Tears were flowing down her checks as they approached the ranch. The destruction spread far and wide.  
  
"There's Brett... he seems to be unconscious," said WCS looking around, getting off his horse.  
  
"Larz, 'ow 'bout you get rid of these flames. We's might as well do it as fast as we can," said Kyle picking up Brett and placing him on his horse.  
  
"I guess I could do it, I'll do it," said Larz  
  
"Hey, Leisis... what's he going to do?" whispered Zelda watching Larz.  
  
"Magic, known only by him and his family. He'll destroy the flames... then fix as much as he can of the ranch. No one knows how he does the fixing part... some kind of time travel thing..."  
  
Larz pulled out his blade, looking as sharp as ever. Then he knelt down on his knee and sword. He then closed his eyes; a powerful force could be felt. Shadow crept up over the flames, disappearing with the flames. Bolts of energy flew in the air, parts of buildings flying through the air. Flashes began as the parts joined together. A wave of energy was felt as the unearthly tremors weakened and stopped... all was quite, "There... the ranch... is almost fixed, let's go... while we still can," Larz said.  
  
S. Vincent appeared above the ranch, floating directly above Zelda. He smiled at how easy this would be.  
  
Suddenly, Larz got up and spun around. He shot a energy bolt at S. Vincent.  
  
"It looks like you are my next challenger," S. Vincent said, as he deflected the energy bolt.  
  
At Death Mountain  
  
"His power is growing, I wander if I made a bad move creating him," Shadow Link said as he looked into a black crystal ball. He pondered S. Vincent's growing power.  
  
At Hyrule Castle  
  
Vincent awoke and ran outside of the castle. He closed his eyes and mentally called for his horse. A few minutes after Vincent called Flame trotted up. Vincent leapt upon the horse, put his hand upon the horse's mane, and said an ancient incantation. Its mane burst into flames, its coat turned redder, and an aura of fire surrounded it. "Go!" Vincent yelled as the horse rode incredibly fast from Hyrule Castle toward Lon Lon Ranch.  
  
When Vincent was riding his horse towards the ranch he sensed something. He stopped his horse. Vincent looked around and then he looked up there he saw something he couldn't believe his eyes, a person flying. This person in the air looked backwards and saw Vincent staring at him.  
  
This strange person looked at Vincent. Then this person disappeared and reappeared right in front of Vincent. This strange person said," Hello my name is John, John Castaldo," Vincent replied," My name is Vincent." "Nice to meet you Vincent now that introductions are over we have to get to Lon Lon Ranch to stop the evil residing there."  
  
Meanwhile… during the introductions Shadow Link noticed John's power. "How in the name can somebody be so powerful, I can use this to my advantage if I create a shadow version of him all that power at my control. Hahahahahahahahaha!"  
  
Hyrule Field…  
  
"Where will we go, we can't just stay out here.... we have no help," said Leisis pondering where we would go next.  
  
"Perhaps we have not lost all, we could try to go to the forest, there we could ask the children if they would let us stay... for a while," replied Link.  
  
"Alright then, off we are to the forest," said Larz getting up on his horse.  
  
Lon Lon Ranch…  
  
When John and Vincent arrived at the ranch they find it just like new. "Umm… Advanced magic was used here," said John.  
  
Vincent said, "Yeah hey it's Malon lets I'll go ask her where everybody went off to."  
  
"Ok." Said John  
  
"Hey Malon have you seen Brett and the others?" Yeah I have they gone off to Kokiri forest." What if I want to catch up to them I'll have to ride as fast as my horse can go." "Ok seeya" Vincent just explained to John what happened. " Well I know a faster way to catch up to them," John said Vincent replied," How?" Watch put your hand on my shoulder" When Vincent put his hand on John's shoulder John put two fingers up to his forehead and then they vanished.  
  
Then Vincent and John reappeared right in front of Larz and then Larz stepped back and unsheathed his sword. "Hang on don't attack it's me" Vincent said "Oh yeah this is John he is the one that did umm what was that you did?" "The instant transmission it allows you to travel great distances in a short time" John replied.  
  
Brett lied there, still unconscious. His body cooling off silently then rising back up, he was having a rather odd dream indeed.  
  
In the Dream...  
  
"Brett, Brett milord," came a female voice. Brett's eyes opened slowly to the scene before him, his garments had changed, he wore a blue robe with the symbols of the Dragon, the Wolf, the Mouse, the Ram, the Chaotic, the Lawful, Death, and Life embroidered on a long red strand of cloth that draped around his neck. He now held an 8-foot long staff with a White Orb in the top, held in place by a talon-like claw wrapped around it. His hair was long, but without the green ribbon. He looked around for the source of the voice.  
  
"Yes, hello, who's there?" Brett asked, and his voice seemed to echo mystically around. Then a young woman appeared, dressed in similar clothing, but without a staff, she looked at Brett with cold, heartless pink eyes. Brett returned this cold gaze, it was customary among Dream Mages, and e had to uphold old laws, being the Master of all of them.  
  
"Greetings Brett Satoru, the Firestorm King," said the woman, "I am Rolana, 2nd Class Dream Mage, Forestial Fissure!" Brett nodded, and then looked at her quizzically, "Sir, it concerns your future, you're going to pick up a little trainee soon, and we must warn you however. This trainee will not realize her usefulness before the time for the final battle. And she is not to become a Dream Mage."  
  
"And where is it the place of a 2nd Class Dream Mage to tell me what I can and can't do?" Brett asked.  
  
"It is not what I say, it is what the Counsel of Drakia says," Rolana bowed. Brett smirked.  
  
"Okay, where..." Brett was cut short by being flung into a blinding flash…  
  
1 Outside the Dream…  
  
When Larz sheathed his sword is when everybody noticed how different John looked from ever one else. John had black curly hair with dark brown eyes with very pointed ears. He wore an orange shirt with tan jeans. The last thing they noticed was his sword it was in a sheath on his back a light blue sheath. Leisis broke the silence," Why do you look so different from us?" John replied," I'm not from around here."  
  
As they walked into the forest, Vincent noticed Link arguing with a little kid. 'Must be the boss of the place,' Vincent thought. At that moment, Vincent felt a darkness approach. He looked back, but could see nothing out of the ordinary. He closed his eyes, trying to pinpoint this new threat. He focused all his thought on finding the source of the evil, but his 'sight' of it was blocked somehow. He opened his eyes.  
  
"Ummm, Vincent?" Larz said as he came over to him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Your horse is still on fire," Larz said, pointing toward Flame.  
  
Vincent mumbled a curse under his breath, and then led his hand on his horse's main. The fiery aura around the horse died out, and it's main returned to normal. Vincent again felt the evil, closer this time, but before he could try and pinpoint it, the evil seemed to vanish. Two hours would pass before he felt the darkness again. Then an arrow shot out of the underbrush, missing John by millimeters. While every one was looking in surprise towards where the arrow was shot from John said," I'm going to kill whoever tried to kill me." Right after John said that he unsheathed his three bladed swords the sword was pure silver with markings of the Triforce on the dark blue handle. The blade of the sword looked like three blades woven together.  
  
"Ok something big and bad is here stay here and protect the Kokiri" John shouted.  
  
Leisis said, "Were going with you."  
  
Larz also said, "Yeah this is are battle too."  
  
Vincent replied, "So its finally here huh lets do battle."  
  
"Fine lets go." John exclaimed, and then everybody ran towards the entrance to the forest.  
  
Link yelled at Mido, "Let them all stay."  
  
Mido also yelled," Fine just tell them not to start trouble." When everybody made it to the entrance to Kokiri forest there they saw shadow Bongo Bongo and shadow Volvagia.  
  
"No possible way how can they use such magic," John said  
  
"Get Brett outta 'ere," Kyle screamed, then the battle started, of course, energy start flying around, and soon some energy hit the ground near Kyle's horse, knocking Brett through the brush and out of sight. Nobody noticed either, since they were too busy in the fight.  
  
Now John sheathed his sword. Then he held out his hand in an upright flat position. Nobody noticed this because of the fight. Of course Vincent sensed but he was too busy to turn around. Then John levitated into the air and shouted," Big Bang attack!" The he shot a bluish blast that looked liked a rounded triangle of energy that hit shadow Volvagia in the side blasting a hole through it injuring the dragon beyond comprehension. Now Leisis took this opportunity and hit the wound causing it to become wider. With another slash from her sword shadow Volvagia died.  
  
Shadow Vincent jumped onto the battle. Vincent back flipped out of the way just in time to keep from being knocked to the ground by Shadow Vincent. Vincent threw lightning bolts at to shadow enemies. Shadow Vincent drew his sword, and charged at Vincent. Vincent threw a fireball at Shadow Vincent, knocking him to the ground.  
  
Vincent held his arms in front of his chest in an "X" shape. "Flame of Allenor," Vincent mumbled. A ring of fire surrounded Vincent, then two streams of fire shot up and flew around Vincent. The fire shot into Vincent's hands, and then all the fires died out. Vincent opened his eyes. Their irises were dark red. Vincent lowered his hands, and a red aura surrounded him.  
  
During the battle black clouds appeared over John then John noticed this and said, "How could he follow me here"  
  
When John finished what he was saying lightning came out of the clouds and hit John surrounding him with brilliant flashes of blue lightning. Then after a few seconds the clouds came down to the ground and formed him. John's only nemesis descended, his dark side. John's dark side smiled and said in a raspy voice, "You thought you could escape me well you were wrong." Right after that was said John's dark side elbowed John in the stomach and the proceeded to punch him with no concern of the battle being fought. During the pain John managed to uppercut his dark side. The only result John being punched and him being hit about 5 yards. Now when John arose he had blood all over him. When his dark side approached John started powering up a yellow aura surrounded him then with one yell John's hair turned red his pupils turned blue and his muscles became a little larger. Now John had transformed into a super-Hylian. "So you have become stronger said John dark side. Then about a minute of staring at each other John cupped his hands together so did his dark side.  
  
Then John said," ka me ha me HA!!" Then John directed his arms forward with one fluid motion the biggest energy blast anybody ever seen was shot. Before the blast hit John's dark side he to did his own kamehameha wave attack.  
  
It faintly registered in Vincent's mind that a huge energy blast was released, but he was focusing all his thought on destroying Shadow Vincent. He held out one hand toward Shadow Vincent, and a large stream of fire flew from it, and smashed into S. Vincent. S. Vincent flew back, pulling himself out of the energy storm just before ramming into a large tree. The stream of fire dissipated the moment it hit the tree. Vincent unsheathed his sword and ran toward S. Vincent. S. Vincent threw a large energy ball at Vincent, but as it approached Vincent, a ring of fire formed in front of him, then closed into a wall a small amount bigger then the energy ball. The ball hit the wall, and it and the flame wall dissipated.  
  
Vincent swung his sword at S. Vincent. S. Vincent ducked, and then kicked Vincent. He barely got the kick in before the wall of flame formed. Vincent was knocked back.  
  
S. Vincent took this opportunity. He made an "X" with his arms, and then called out, "Flame of Allenor!" The ring of fire formed around S. Vincent, but this time the fire was black. The same process happened with S. Vincent as with Vincent, only with black flame.  
  
When S. Vincent opened his eyes, everything but the pupils was completely black, and the pupils were now red. The same red aura surrounded S. Vincent that Vincent had.  
  
S. Vincent pulled out his sword. They fought for five minutes, flames shooting out of their blades when they crashed together. S. Vincent jumped back and shot a fireball at Vincent. The fireball hit Vincent, knocking him to the ground. Vincent got up and charged at S. Vincent.  
  
As this was happening, a strange blue portal opened to the left of this fight. It was eight feet off the ground, and pointing downward. A person fell from the portal that looked a lot like Vincent himself.  
  
Vincent cut S. Vincent across the chest, but S. Vincent was preparing to stab his sword into Vincent. The man that fell from the portal saw what was about to happen. He had come back to change this moment, to save the world.  
  
The man ran at Vincent, and pushed him out of the way of the oncoming sword. The sword stabbed into the man instead of Vincent. S. Vincent's Dark Flame passed into his sword, and then into the man it pierced. S. Vincent had a look of pure shook on his face. This wasn't what was meant to happen. S. Vincent stepped back, pulling his sword out of the man. S. Vincent disappeared along with the shadow army.  
  
Vincent ran up to the man that saved his life. It was he, only older.  
  
"Why?" Vincent asked.  
  
"Time is like a river. If you try hard enough, you can swim upstream and stop others from going down the same path," the older Vincent replied. Just then, he doubled over in pain, and then fire burst out all over his skin. Moments later he turned to ash.  
  
Even at full power John was loosing energy fast. His dark side smiled and released more power into the attack. Now John's energy blast was being pushed back towards him. Now for the first time, he had to stop his dark side. He remembered when... the event was so painful John was in love with a girl, his dark side killed the girl he was in love with. When he saw her die he made a promise that one day he would kill his dark side. Now John was angry his dark side killed everything that he has ever known. Now his dark side will finally pay the ultimate price for what he has done. Right there and then John's anger took control of him. He was so mad his dark red hair became a little longer he had little bolts of electricity appearing then he realized he took his power up to the next level. He just increased his super-Hylian transformation, now he could transform into the stage after that super-Hylian 2. With this new transformation he powered up his Kamehameha wave that it was so powerful that hit overwhelmed his dark side and the blast destroyed him. After john defeated his dark side he collapsed and his hair turned back into its normal curly black hair his eyes turned back to dark brown. He had done it he had defeated his dark side.  
  
Just moments before John went to level two; unbeknownst to him the Dark John was taunting him as he took a stroll down memory lane.  
  
D. John said, "What's the matter Johnny, can't pull it together, I guess that means I'm the strongest after all. Your pathetic, you might as well give up and admit defeat."  
  
It was then that John powered up his Kamehameha wave and started to push back on Dark John's blast.  
  
D. John said, "So, you still got that little trick up your sleeve, to bad it wasn't there so long ago, it might have helped, then again, you always were a weakling. Always had to have your friends jump in to save you butt."  
  
Dark John took a look around, and noticed that things hadn't changed, the shadow army that had preoccupied the others was now gone, and John's allies were right behind him with energy building up. Dark John had to squint, but he recognized some of the energy, it was something he learned was called magic, possibly the only thing that could match his power, in a high enough dose of it, besides "little" John as he often also called John.  
  
In an instant John faltered with his attack, quickly noticing why. Dark John turned his focus, and had aimed and fired a blast at some nearby village in the deep-forested area. All John could do was stare stunned. While Link was vaguely heard screaming in the background, and a wind rushing by.  
  
This darken formed of their ally, John, suddenly turned around, dodging the rest of John's attack, and unleashing another, this time toward where they knew the Kokiri village to be.  
  
Link screamed a in startled high pitch voice, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Vincent that had collected with the rest attempted to erect some spell to deflect or disperse the attack, but was too weak from his fight with Shadow Vincent, the others seemed just as helpless. Then Vincent noticed something strange about WCS, and with a slight nod of his head, zoomed off in a dash of wind and dirt. The next thing everyone saw was the beam passing the treetops. They waited for an explosion that never came, Vincent had opened his mind, and sensed a hum just a split second before the attack energy disappeared from view. Then was brought back to reality when the rest of the group gasped. Looking he saw the attack flying straight up into the air, and exploding in a brilliant flash of orange. Again his attention was brought back to the group, when John literally knocked him down trying to catch the one responsible for the near destruction of the Kokiri village. Looking around he noticed that the "dark" John wasn't anywhere to be seen, but Larz was quicker to the draw, and stopped John before he could rush off.  
  
Larz shouted, "Whoa! Hold those horses dude, he ain't here, and we don't need you going to get yourself killed right now. With these shadow things poppin' up everywhere we go we need all the help we can get."  
  
Leisis asked, "Hey you guys, where is WCS?"  
  
Vincent just then registered what had happened, he saw WCS take off just before the blast hit the village, heard the familiar hum of that shield, and saw the blast fly away harmlessly. WCS had just saved the Kokiri, but... why wasn't he back yet?  
  
Vincent stated, "We should check up on him, lets get back to Kokiri."  
  
The group quickly walked through the forest entrance and coming out into the village, that seemed to be hustling about some business.  
  
Kyle said, "Wasn't he out here fighting?"  
  
Vincent replied, "Yes."  
  
Larz asked, "Then how did he get here so fast?"  
  
Vincent said, "He ran."  
  
Leisis asked, "All the way? When?"  
  
Vincent said, "Just after that thing took a shot at this village." Vincent was calmly replying to ever question as if it was common knowledge, which was starting to irritate even Link.  
  
Link growled "Just come out and say it already, what happened?"  
  
Vincent spoke again in a calm manner "Very well, when that copy of John fired at this village, WCS seemed to be in his trance state again, and took off literally in a cloud of dust. Next thing I knew I heard his shield hum, and then seen the attack deflected. I can only guess that he managed to position himself under the attack, and that shield thing of his was strong enough to repel the attack."  
  
Larz: "But, that was a powerful spell, I've never seen it before, and I could even somehow feel its energy. What kind of power does this WCS have to deflect something like that?"  
  
John spoke up, "It wasn't a spell, the likes of he and I don't know magic. Those were pure energy attacks, and that 'thing' is my dark side, made from my shadow, and is my equal in every way. Just without conscience." John spoke with so great and overtone that it put chills down everyone's back, even Vincent's, though he wasn't scared. He just felt like somehow someone had walked on his grave. It was then that the group found Saria, who was giving orders for other Kokiri to go find some sort of herbs.  
  
Link said with concern "What's going on Saria?"  
  
Saria said, "One of your friends managed to get here before that thing almost hit us, next thing we knew the sky was a bright pinkish orange, and that big ball bouncing off what ever it was he made. After the ball exploded, the sky came back, and he collapsed. He seems unconscious at the moment, though he is mumbling something, so that is a good sign at least, but he has already set up a fever, so quickly I fear that he may suffer much before the night passes."  
  
Leisis said, "But it is only midday."  
  
Saria spoke in a dark overtone, "I know."  
  
And with that she went inside her house.  
  
The group was just stunned, aside from Link and Vincent. Link suddenly spoke up startling the rest from their trance.  
  
Link said, "I'm going to help find some of those herbs, I know the Lost Woods like the back of my hand, if the Kokiri can't find them here, perhaps I can find them there."  
  
With that he took off.  
  
Vincent was next, "As do I need to do something, if you'll excuse me, and don't disturb us." He made that last point loud and clear. With that he followed into the house that Saria had gone in moments ago.  
  
Kyle asked, "Then... what are we supposed to do?"  
  
-------------------  
  
Inside the little wooden home, Vincent immediately saw WCS lying on his back, his gauntlets, shield, and swords removed. It was then that Vincent noticed that they were all golden. From the gauntlets on his hands, to the swords he drew in battle, even their blades were gold. Perhaps there was more to this guy than he had previously thought. He heard someone mumbling, and looked up, WCS was tossing slightly, with a pained expression, and a inauditable whimper of a voice was trying to say something but was unable to form the words where anyone else could hear without leaning over his mouth.  
  
Vincent slowly approached; as if he were afraid his own power would upset this man even more. But WCS didn't look any worse for the wear, as he got closer, nor any better.  
  
Vincent asked "What did you say happened?"  
  
He lightly spoke, directing the question to the slight Sage of Forest.  
  
Saria spoke, "Like I said, he came rushing in like the wind was what was pushing him, and stood dead center of the village. He got off his shield broke it in two, placed them on his gauntlets, and slammed them back together. With an ear splitting scream we looked up and the entire sky had changed its color."  
  
Vincent interrupted her, "He covered the entire village?" he asked almost incredulously.  
  
Saria continued, "If it was him, then yes, he did, and the rest happened as I told it, the thing bounced off, exploded, and the sky melted back to its original color. I heard a thud, and looked to see that he had fallen unconscious. I couldn't wake him, and felt his forehead; Link was often like that when he was terribly sick. Anyways, I felt his forehead, and drew my head back immediately, he was so hot, I think I'll need to treat my hand for burns a little later, but now I need to take care of him."  
  
Vincent reached out to touch WCS, Saria snapped a warning, but Vincent ignored it. Upon touching WCS, he almost had to withdraw immediately, not from any heat though, from a protective shielding that covered WCS, one that protected him from magic in general. But just then WCS said something they both understood, but still had no clue as to what it meant.  
  
WCS mumbled audit ably, "Father... Father Behimel... No!"  
  
With that WCS stopped moving, Vincent looked on, it seemed as if WCS had stopped breathing, and Saria was about to do something that Link had taught her, but Vincent held her back.  
  
Saria said, "Why are you holding me back, we might be able to save him."  
  
Vincent said, "He is okay, he is merely at rest now... for now. Besides, you would have had a worse burn than just your hand. Something about him exudes magic."  
  
Saria asked "X what?"  
  
Vincent suppressed a chuckle, "Never mind, lets just say that he had his own magic, that reacts to other sorts, that is what burnt you. Did you feel anything from his equipment?"  
  
Saria asked "No, why?"  
  
Vincent didn't answer, instead he merely turned, and in one fell swoop, scooped up WCS' stuff, and took it outside with him. Once outside, he saw the others still leaning on the house outside. He paused, for a second.  
  
Vincent responded "He needs someone without any magic in them to tend to him, if anyone would."  
  
With that he went on, and the others only looked at each other. As Vincent walked on, he was pondering the power he felt from the stuff in his hands, though he could feel he couldn't tap their power, they were something to explore, maybe even answer some questions he had about WCS, and his strange ways.  
  
John's fight with his dark side made him very tired. So he asked Link if there was anywhere to sleep. Link said," No there isn't everybody is sleeping in a house." John replied," Oh, I'll just go sleep some where else." Link said," Ok." When John left Kokiri forest there he saw his dark side. "You thought you defeated me well you were wrong." " If you accepted your dark side you could of have ten fold your power you posses, but you rejected your dark side which in the process creates me." John said," You, you." Then John started powering up but he was to weak then he collapsed. "Weakling" thought John's dark side, "Now to finish him off." Before John died he woke up he put both his fingers on to his forehead and disappeared.  
  
Leisis had spent the night helping Saria care for the stricken WCS, all the while Itenion made this or that interjection to Leisis, who tried to shush him without drawing attention. Leisis had figured out by now that she was the only one who saw him. Throughout the night WCS' fever actually rose, and as if the moment they put any wet cloth over his forehead was it dry. (author's note*Vincent, you can do a flash back with the Brett character to reveal the past, but for now*) The morning sun was rising, Leisis had fallen asleep at WCS' side, and Saria was trying to prepare some sort of concoction that would help, but alas none of her potions had done anything. Just then Vincent came back in, with the equipment. With a slight jostle, he awoke Leisis. She quickly looked around the room with almost blurry eyes, before settling upon an image that looked something like Vincent.  
  
Leisis: (with sleep in her voice) "Huh?"  
  
Vincent: "Sorry to wake you, but I believe that he will heal faster if you put these back on him."  
  
Leisis merely turned in her chair to get into a better position sleep in before speaking again.  
  
Leisis: (almost back asleep) "Why...*yawn* can't she do it?" Leisis made an attempt to wave, or point toward Saria, but couldn't.  
  
Vincent: "Because of her magic, she can't touch him."  
  
Leisis countered, "She removed them."  
  
Vincent: "Because these protected her from his magic."  
  
Leisis asked before thinking "He has magic?"  
  
Vincent: "Yes, he does, I can't place it, but it is one that comes from extreme heat, and actually works to make him solid as rock, which probably means he can't swim. The only thing is that he apparently doesn't know about it."  
  
Leisis was a little more awake now; mostly because she was annoyed that Vincent wouldn't let her sleep.  
  
Leisis: "And how would you know about this?"  
  
Vincent: "Because his equipment is embedded with his power, as well as he is in part empowered with its magic. Hence his affinity to repel other magic."  
  
Leisis: "His what?"  
  
Vincent sighed "His ability then."  
  
Leisis: "Oh, why don't you just come out and say what you mean instead of those big fancy words. You sound like you went to some high education school or something."  
  
Vincent: (with almost true interest) "Didn't you?"  
  
Leisis fumed for a few seconds then grabbed the equipment from Vincent with a sharp "Give me those!" Then going about placing the gauntlets upon his wrists. And for a second she could have sworn that they glowed when they were fitted on him again. She raised him to place his double strap over his chest, then placing the odd gold con-joined metallic sheets over the snaps, then placed the shield over them, and finally put the swords into their resting place. Again they all seemed to glow for a second as she did this, and Vincent took note of the intensity that each did so. While Itenion made irritating Ooh's and Awe's, with his comments on pretty colors. She tried to whisper to the "rat" to shut-up without drawing attention to herself, but Vincent still heard her, and looked down to ask if she were talking to him, but noticed that her attention was directed at her shoulder, as if there were something there, and thus decided not to bother, he had seen people like that before, and if they could fight, it was often a good idea not to bother them about that. Though this was technically different.  
  
All the while WCS seemed to slowly calm, and his temperature lowering, as Leisis noticed as she held him to place his sword within their sheaths. When she finished he had returned to normal health. Though he was still asleep.  
  
Saria was almost frustrated with this now.  
  
Saria: "Now what, he slept half the day yesterday, and through the night. Why won't he wake up?"  
  
Vincent: "Because he had been away from his magic for so long that his body needs time to readjust. By removing his equipment you essentially started a purge function. He was going through a withdrawal of magic that had become a part of his everyday life."  
  
Saria was now beat red, "Oh, I didn't mean to do that."  
  
Vincent: "I believe he will be okay, he'll just need a few more hours rest then he will be up and about."  
  
In Kokiri forest a dark force was moving around looking for its prey. It reached the entrance of the forest when John appeared and knocked his dark side unconcsious. Then he dragged his dark side to Hyrule field where he waited for him to wake up. When John's dark side woke up john had an energy blast ready if his dark side tried anything. John said," After all these years why are you trying to kill me?" His dark side replied," When you created me" "Wait I couldn't have created you." "Well you did you forced out of your body all of you darkness which in end created me. As I was saying your dark thoughts were death to everything" "WHAT!" " I would never think of anything like that." Well you did, I could destroy you right now but after the final battle is when you die." Then John's dark side laughed and disappeared. John couldn't believe what he just heard. He was to weak to walk but somehow he made it back to the forest. John entered where WCS was. " How is he doing," John? asked Vincent replied," Fine he just needed his armor and such and such." John then said," Is there anywhere I can rest." Vincent replied," Go ask Saria she is over there." Vincent then gestured with his hand where Saria was. "Thanks" John then walked over to Saria. "Saria is there anywhere I can sleep?" Saria replied," Go into Link's house there shouldn't be any one there." John said," Thanks." John then walked out of Saria's house and after a short walk he climbed up the ladder where at the top he found a bed. Then John fell in the bed and slept.  
  
Vincent walked to the spot where his older self had died just a day ago. Vincent bent down.  
  
"Strange. Very strange," Vincent mumbled while picking up a small amount of the ashes. At that moment, a group of shadows appeared. Vincent stood up and drew his sword. Shadow Vincent walked up to him.  
  
"So I see that we aren't the only ones interested in the events that happened here," Shadow Vincent said, drawing his sword.  
  
John was having a different dream from others. He was standing in Hyrule field. Then a figure appeared John couldn't make out who it was the person had brown hair, white shirt, and blue pants. The figure said," You fought your whole life and what do you get nothing, have you ever wandered why you fight why it comes naturally to you, we the council of the heavens has decided to tell you why, You were chosen to rid the universes of evil, each day you grow stronger because you know there is something out there somewhere waiting." John said," Why was I chosen." The figure said," You had a pure heart we chose you at the age of five, when you were five your destiny changed we did not give you power we gave you a truly good reason to live." John yelled," This a god reason I fight everyday for this reason my life sucks I may destroy evil but at what cost everything, I wander and wander for no reason but you changed me life how can I be so powerful and have a peaceful mind?" The figure said," You will know in time goodbye." Then John woke up. He put a hand on his forehead and said," So that is my reason for living." John noticed now he was fully healed. John climbed down the ladder of Link's tree house and then he decided to prepare for the final battle. John thought," I should practice my new transformation to super-Hylian 2. Then John sensed some shadows in Hyrule field. " Ill go there and practice. Then John rose up into the air and flew over to Hyrule field where he saw Vincent battling Shadow Vincent. John landed on the ground and unsheathed his sword and shouted," Hey shadow Vincent I hear you pretty strong, I wanted to see if this was true." Then John raised his sword in a fighting position. Shadow Vincent replied," So mortal you want to face my power fine then." Then Shadow Vincent started fighting John with his sword. John was able to block all of Shadow Vincent's attack with ease. John then said is that all you got." Then John struck shadow Vincent in the side and started hitting shadow Vincent with his sword with immense speed that not even Vincent could see the blows. After enough strikes John kicked shadow Vincent to the ground. With so many wounds shadow Vincent decided to retreat. Shadow Vincent said," I'll get you next time." Then he disappeared.  
  
Vincent was shocked, but not by the way John fought. He could fell Shadow Vincent holding back. He could've fought harder, but h didn't. Many questions where surfacing, but no answers. Shadow Vincent had been growing stronger with very battle, which is normal for a mage, but he seemed to gain much more power then even he did. And now he was holding back his new power. Even masking it. Vincent had to wander if he was trying to hide it from someone or something besides him and his new friends. Vincent quickly scooped up some of the ashes of his older self, and put them in a pouch. He was hoping that they would answer a few of his questions.  
  
"Well, what do we do now...." said Larz.  
  
"I got an idea, we can go practice our magic, Leisis should stay here for a while... she does look tired," replied Kyle walking to his horse. Larz and Kyle rode out of the forest towards Hyrule field.... not knowing of the troubles awaiting them.  
  
*Yawn* "Time... for some... rest-" said Leisis leaning on her chair.  
  
John and Shadow Vincent kept on fighting, and waves of energy were flying. Vincent sensed that his Shadow was holding back, of course... but why? He was much stronger then them, he could finish them off with ease... but he didn't. Kyle and Larz were riding in sensing the energy that was being used  
  
"That's pretty strong, he's still holding back," said Kyle pointing towards Shadow Vincent.  
  
"Hmm, maybe now I could get a good fight," replied Vincent pulling out his sword.  
  
"Kyle, Larz... what are you doing here?" said Vincent while closing his pouch.  
  
"We're just here for a good fight," Kyle said dismounting.  
  
Larz ran to the battle and decided to join in. He ran up to Shadow Vincent and slashed at him, making him move... John shot a blast clashing into Shadow Vincent, causing him to fly back a few feet. Angrily, Larz jumped up, bringing his blade towards Shadow Vincent. Luckily Shadow Vincent rolled over barely missing the blade. John then shot a blast at Shadow Vincent, hurting him... but not enough to take him out.  
  
When John was about to destroy Shadow Vincent, Dark John appeared (Dark John is also known a John's dark side) Dark John said," This guy been calling me weak so I'm here to show him true power, if you interfere with the fight you die." Leisis said," What no way you wouldn't even try to kill me." Larz said," Yeah we could take you on." John then yelled," Don't fight him he would kill you and with ease, you two couldn't fight him even with a hope of hurting him." Larz said," Whatever." Then Dark John appeared in front of Larz and punched him in the stomach. Dark John said," Insolent fool, all those who call me weak die this is a warning, now Shadow Vincent let me pound your head into the ground." Then Dark John started attacking Shadow Vincent. Shadow Vincent was getting his butt kicked. Then Shadow Link appeared. Shadow Links said," Dark John I have a idea, why don't you come fight with us." Dark John said," Not in a million years scumbag." Shadow Link said," You'll pay for your mockery." Then Shadow Link unsheathed his sword and prepared for a fight. Dark John said," Time for you to die." Then Dark John appeared in front of Shadow Link and fired a big energy blast destroying all of Shadow Link.  
  
Shadow Vincent held out a hand, and mumbled an ancient spell. Dark Link's powers flew from his corpse, and into Shadow Vincent.  
  
"Thank you for doing my work for me," Shadow Vincent chuckled. These fools didn't know what they were up against. "I have no reason to hide this anymore." Shadow Vincent raised his hands above his head, and two streams of fire came up out of the ground. They flew around Shadow Vincent.  
  
"Hey is using that Flame of Alltor again," Larz said.  
  
"It is Allenor, and he is not. He is called forth the power it took from by future self," Vincent said as the streams of flame entered Shadow Vincent's hands.  
  
"I am now the most powerful evil Hyrule has ever seen!" Shadow Vincent called out. He raised a hand and twenty shadow warriors appeared. "I know control the entire shadow army!" He lowered his hand so it pointed at the group in front of him.  
  
When he did, a shockwave shot out of his hand, and knocked everyone back.  
  
"Get out of here," Vincent yelled to the others, drawing his sword.  
  
"We aren't leaving you to fight him alone!" John yelled back.  
  
"He is my double. This is MY fight!" Vincent said.  
  
John nodded as the group ran back toward the forest. Dark John disappeared.  
  
Vincent charged toward his double, knowing fully that he had almost no change of winning this battle.  
  
While John was running a blue bubble appeared around him and he disappeared. He reappeared at a temple. When John entered the temple he saw the figure from his dreams sitting at a table with eight others. The figure at the head of the table said," Hello my name Graiil and welcome to the council of heavens." John said," Why am I here?" Then Graiil voice turned very serious," AS you know you were chosen to rid the universe of evil, well now you must know the whole story, When the universe was created we were the protectors of the planet one of our own named Zayl had plans to rule the universe. When he announced his plan he used his power to limit are abilities then he left to spread evil across the universe, with the last of our power we sent out a gift a gift that would change your life forever we made the gift so when it found the chosen one it would change the child's destiny, You have truly unlimited power but in you current form you cant reach your full potential, your here so you can hear the story you confrontation with Zayl is drawing near good luck." John yelled," Wait I need to know more." But then John disappeared. John then found himself watching Vincent get the life beat out of him. Before the final strike John started powering up. He was tired of death and destruction but now he knew it was his destiny. Then John turned Super-Hylian 2. Then the battle began. John charged Shadow Vincent and punched him in the stomach, a punch to the face and a kick to his side. Then John started pummeling Shadow Vincent so hard that he let his rage fight for him. Blow after blow he kept fighting. You would think he would be loosing power but his power was rising after every attack. He was reaching this unlimited potential the council was talking about. Everybody knew about the fight that was raging so they watch John yelling at him it was no use but he couldn't hear them. Then he stopped and started powering up his energy building. John eyes looked heartless he charged up a ball of energy in his hand and threw it at Shadow Vincent. Dark John appeared a few meters from the battle. "Zayl's orders was to destroy him but I think I will merge with him his power so great me having control of all that power. Muwahahaha. Then Dark John flew behind John and put his arm in John's back John yelled in pain. Dark John said," You know I always thought you were weak I guess I was wrong." Then Dark John's whole body merged with it's original being it started as. As soon as the merge was complete Dark John who had control of Johns body said," All this power Zayl will be pleased." Then Kyle yelled," What that's impossible!" Dark john merely said," John and I were originally one being until he got rid of me then the great Zayl gave me a purpose, now Zayl's plans are coming together."  
  
Shadow Vincent was astonished. This weakling almost beat him, but now he sensed a new power from him. A dark power, so Shadow Vincent teleported to the shadow army's fortress...  
  
He had heard the name of the person John had spoke of.  
  
He went to the books within the fortress's library.  
  
He found an ancient book. He opened it to a page which title read "Kayl"  
  
"So, he was the one that created evil. It shouldn't be to hard to find him," Shadow Vincent said to himself.  
  
He reached out with his mind. He searched the stars looking for a source of great power. His gaining of the older Vincent's power increased his scanning powers ten fold. Suddenly he found it. He opened a vortex to the spot where he felt the energy for it was far to great a distance to travel through teleportation. He stepped through the portal.  
  
The group was being bounced around the wagon as they were transported across Hyrule Field to some nearby healer. A few of them still retain consciousness, while others were for all intents and purposes right now, lumps of flesh and bone. Lumps that were badly beaten within a literal inch of their lives, and scars that no matter what healer they went to would most likely remain from their battle with the new merged super powerful John. They had managed to get the element of surprise, though it didn't last long, Vincent was one of the few still conscious as he remembered what transpired only so few moments ago.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
John: "AHHHHHHHHHHH! THE RAW POWER!"  
  
Larz: "Man what in all that is sacred is going on?"  
  
Vincent: "This isn't good."  
  
Leisis: "No kidding. But what is it that isn't good?"  
  
Vincent turned to look at the two fighters, and saw Link in the distance riding up, when he got there he was merely gapping at John, and before he could ask, Vincent tried his best to explain what he knew.  
  
Vincent: "As near as I can tell, that which was separated into two beings, one of intense hope, and the other of intense anger, has remerged back into what it was. This John is at full power, and I don't want to think of what he can do with all that, should he prove to be not so friendly."  
  
Larz: "Then we need to take him down now, right?"  
  
Vincent: "If we can, he was strong before, and it would of taken all of us to even slow him then. As it is we aren't even at half strength. But, you are correct, we need to try."  
  
With that they readied themselves. Link pulled a charmed arrow out of his quiver and took aim, it glowed a frosty blue at the tip, and with dead on aim he released the arrow for its target.  
  
But before it had a chance to even touch him, John had turned around in midair, in circular pattern, and grabbed up the oncoming arrow. Only he didn't know that whether or not it struck him it would still do its trick, as his arm was encased in ice that quickly spread over the rest of him. Vincent had moved in to strike with a magic attack he held in his sword, but within the moments time it took Vincent to transverse the distance between him and John, John had broken free from the ice spell, with a loud roar, which Vincent winced from its earsplitting effects while ignoring the effects as much as he could. And with all his might he swung a wide downward arc at John, we effortlessly jumped out of the way, causing the blade to gouge a gapping gnash into the ground to just before Vincent's feet. That was a mistake, for Vincent had no time to withdraw his sword before he was plowed away with a right shoulder thrust into the pit of his stomach. All he could remember about his body then was the intense pain he felt. Nothing else registered as he lay there watching John pick off the others with ease. Link charged in with his sword, and John had thrown an energy ball which he was surprised to see Link deflect, and then sent Link flying, when he got to close for comfort, with a kick that Link would have sworn came from a mule, and not a human being. Link hit the ground not to far away, unconscious, and unable to do anything else. Larz and Leisis stood their ground unsteadily.  
  
John: "You two think you can offer me sufficient battle? Well then let us find out."  
  
And with lighting fast movement, all the two saw was a ghost like image, then turned around to see where John had went to when they realized that they could see through it. Two others like that had surrounded them. They couldn't tell were John was. But it became all too clear when they were forced from their positions by a blast right in between them. They flew with their arms spread wide, as if hoping they could fly to stop them from getting hurt. Just then a whish sound passed by Vincent on the ground. Then, first Larz, then Leisis, disappeared from the air. Only to find themselves back, safely, so to speak, on the ground. And while they couldn't see what had saved them, John was following it with his eyes, with keen interest. It stopped moving to reveal an entranced WCS. With deft movement that displayed years of practice, and intense skill, WCS removed his shield and placed it onto his gauntlets, then his swords from their crossed sheaths, all in the time it took to blink an eye. John was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
John: "Finally, someone who might be a challenge."  
  
John had stressed the word might. But WCS stood there unfazed by the remark. John's grin faded into a snarl, and before Vincent could see what had happened, he heard John grunt as he landed where WCS was, and WCS standing tall where John was. He then saw blood trickle from John's cut rib cage. Without turning around, John spoke with slow deliberateness  
  
John: "What are you?"  
  
WCS didn't answer, just stood there. With more lighting quick movement, Vincent watch on in horror as John spewed a massive power attack at WCS, who's back was still turned. In less time than it took to take a breath, WCS had maneuvered his arms before him, reforming his shield, which activated his other barrier. The energy blast deflected harmlessly off of it. John stood gapping at the event with shock, amazement, and his own horror, all at once. Quickly sizing up his opponent, he realized that as long as this WCS was like this, he didn't stand a chance in the dark realm to defeat him, but he looked around and grunted satisfactorily, he had injured the others. Knowing full well when to retreat and plan for something better, John took off in a hurry. The last thing Vincent remembered before passing out and waking up in the wagon was WCS staggering some, John had hit him, when they first collided. Just under his right armpit was a deep gash into his side. But he was managing a walk around the troops to either collect them or get them to their feet, while supporting them on his own body. Vincent then passed out from the pain that was making its presence ever more known to him, just as he saw WCS boldly carrying the others to him.  
  
As soon as WCS took out his swords he disappeared behind the true John and tried to slash him with his sword. Of course John caught the blade with ease. Then WCS tried an all out attack on John. John somehow caught the attacks with ease. Then inside of Johns mind is John's good side when Dark John and good John merged into the true John Dark John locked up good John up in his mind. Good John said," Is there someway to free myself there must be all I am in this place is emotions I see what is going on with the fight and the power that we possess is huge. That must be what the council meant when they said I couldn't achieve my unlimited potential in this form so dark john now has unlimited power there is nothing I can do I failed the council Kayl will now rule the universe." Good John has lost all hope or has he. The fight was over WCS lost John said," They are easier than I thought, now time to report to Kayl." With that he disappeared. Meanwhile back at the council Graiil said," The final; battle is drawing closer the final battle will be in Hyrule Din, Farore, and Nayru find a solution for Johns predicament."  
  
Vincent had been lying in a bed at Hyrule Castle's Hospital. The healer could barely treat his wounds. Vincent's body did not respond to any medicines or magic that the healer used. As he was lying asleep, a girl walked in. See placed her hand over Vincent's wounds. A white aura surrounded her hand, and the wounds closed up completely. Vincent woke up moments later.  
  
He looked up at the person that healed him. "Lauren!" Vincent said. Hugging the woman.  
  
"Do you know her?" WCS asked.  
  
"Yes, she is my fiancée," Vincent replied.  
  
John appeared in front of Kayl. John said," Hello sire I come with good news." Kayl said in his dark raspy voice," What would this news be?" John said," I have merged with my good side giving me a lot of power." Kayl said in interest," I thought my orders were to destroy him!" John said," Sire with this power you can set your plan into motion." Kayl yelled," I don't care if you had unlimited power you disobeyed my orders the punishment is death." John said," What sire no!" Kayl then put is hand out in front of him and shot an energy blast at John destroying his John then Kayl made Johns body fall in Hyrule field. Little then Kayl knew he only destroyed Johns dark side Good John who is now the true John still had all the power from the merge with dark John. John then woke up and mumbled," Time to leave this place the true threat is not here." With that John disappeared. 


End file.
